True Love
by KagamineKen
Summary: Suatu hari setelah pulang dari taman bermain Rin dan Len tiba-tiba di serang oleh Rinto dan Lenka, Lenka menyerang mereka semata-mata hanya ingin mengganggu karena Rin berduaan dengan Len (laki-laki yang di sukainya) tetapi apa yang di inginkan Rinto?/ Len x Rin/ Kaito x Miku
1. Chapter 1

**True Love**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagaemineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaoid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Len dan Rin adalah teman sekelas mereka selalu bertengkar tetapi suatu hari mereka menjadi sangat akrab dan lama-lama menjadi saling suka penasaran? cekidot**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, AU, Typo, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : RinLen, KaitoMiku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Shota kembalikan jerukku!" teriak Rin pada Len.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mengembalikan pisangku lagipula aku tidak _Shota_ jeruk _baka_" balas Len.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" aura hitam Rin sudah keluar dan dia mulai berjalan ke arah Len.

Len mulai berkeringat dingin karena terlalu ketakutan dengan Rin dia mulai berjalan ke belakang dan sekarang dia sudah ada di pojokan kelas sedangkan Rin sudah ada di depannya.

"Ti-tidak kok a-aku hanya mengatakan kalau jeruk itu ternyata enak ya" ucap Len tergagap.

Tiba-tiba dark aura milik Rin menghilang begitu saja dan muncul sebuah senyuman manis dari mulut Rin.

"Jeruk itu memang enak bahkan lebih enak dari pisang" ucap Rin.

"Enak saja pisang lebih enak, sekarang kembalikan pisangku" ucap Len sambil menjuulurkan tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang KAGAMINE LEN?" ucap Rin dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"Aku bilang 'pisang itu lebih enak dari jeruk'" balas Len.

"Kemari kau Kagamine" ucap Rin sambil mulai berlari mengejar Len.

Kini terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Kagamine Len dan Kagami Rin.

"Hei kembalikan pisangku" ucap Len sambil terus berlari.

"Kau dulu yang kembalikan jerukku" ucap Rin sambil tetap mengejar Len.

"Minggir" teriak Len dan akhirnya menabrak Kaito, dan karena Rin sedang berlari dan tidak bisa mengerem terjadilah kecelakaan beruntun (kaya berita aja =_=").

"Argh hati-hati dong kalau jalan" ucap Kaito sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf Kaito tapi aku sedang di kejar oleh hantu jeruk purut" ucap Len sambil berdiri.

"Hei siapa yang kau katakan hantu jeruk purut?" ucap Rin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja kau!" bentak Len.

"DIAM!" teriak seseorang yang datang ya orang itu adalah Miku.

Len dan Rin langsung diam karena sedang merasakan aura pembunuh ada di depan mereka.

"Kaito kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Miku sok peduli (Crash Author di tebas Miku)

"Iya aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kaito dengan sok keren (Author di tebas lagi sama Kaito)

"Sekarang kalian berdua baikan!" bentak Miku sambil melihat ke Rin dan Len.

"B-baik" ucap mereka berdua.

Lalu mereka berdua (Rin dan Len) pun berjabat tangan.

"Sekarang kembalikan pisangku" ucap Len.

"TIDAK! Jerukku dulu" balas Rin.

"Kalian berdua!" tiba-tiba keadaan di sana menjadi hening karena keluarnya aura hitam dari belakang Miku.

"Nih pisangmu sekarang kembalikan jerukku" ucap Rin sambil memberikan pisang Len.

"Baiklah ini jerukmu" ucap Len sambil memberikan 1 kantong jeruk itu ke Rin.

**Skip Time**

**Pulang sekolah**

"Hei Rin, Len, Kaito bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman bermain?" ucap Miku sambil berjalan.

"Boleh, lagipula besok hari minggu" ucap Rin sambil memakan jeruknya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu besok ketemuan di rumahku ya" ucap Miku.

"Baik" ucap semuanya minus Miku.

"Oh iya kalian berdua pulang dulu saja aku masih ada urusan dengan Kaito" ucap Miku sambil berlari dan menarik tangan Kaito.

"Huh ya sudah kalau begitu kita pulang berdua" ucap Len sambil melanjutkan memakan pisangnya.

"Jiah aku pulang dengan laki-laki _Shota_" ucap Rin dingin.

"Hei kau ini benar-benar mencari masalah ya cewe tomboi!" ucap Len sambil menekankan kata tomboy.

"Kau yang mencari masalah _Shota_" ucap Rin tidak mau kalah dari Len.

"Huh sudahlah kita sudah sampai, bye jeruk purut" hina Len sambil berjalan ke rumahnya yang ada di sebelah rumah Rin.

"Cih _Shota _itu benar-benar menyebalkan" seru Rin sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

**Skip Time**

**Besoknya [Miku House]**

"_Minna _aku sudah jadian sama Kaito loh" ucap Miku sambil memeluk lengan kiri Kaito.

"Eh? Kok bisa?" tanya Rin.

"Iya sebenarnya kemarin Kaito menembakku di café tempat aku dan Kaito makan malam" ucap Miku.

"Wah akhirnya si es krim jadian juga" ucap Len dengan nada menyindir ke Kaito.

"Hehehe Kaito gitu loh" ucap Kaito.

**Flashback On**

"Kaito aku ingin agar besok kita tinggalkan Len dan Rin berduaan agar mereka akur" ucap Miku sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

"Hmm….. boleh saja, Miku sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ucap Kaito.

"_Nani_?" tanya Miku.

"Se-sebenarnya" Kaito mulai berani berbicara "Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lama menyukaimu Hatsune Miku, aku ingin kau menjadikan mu kekasihku apa kau bersedia?" ucap Kaito dengan muka blushingnya sambil memegang tangan Miku.

Otomatis Mikupun langsung blush "A-aku, aku mau" ucap Miku tersenyum.

Dan semua orang yang menyaksikan kebakaran itu eh salah kejadian itu langsung bertepuk tangan

**Flashback Off**

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke stasiun" ajak Rin.

"Baik" ucap Miku yang masih memeluk lengan Kaito lalu berdiri dan tetap memeluk lengan Kaito (maaf bagi para jomblo).

**Stasiun**

"Nah itu dia keretanya ayuk masuk" ucap Rin.

Lalu mereka pun masuk dan akhirnya Len duduk dengan Rin karena sudah agak penuh, sedangkan Kaito dan Miku duduk di sebrang mereka.

"Huh kenapa aku harus duduk dengan si _Shota _ini?" ucap Rin.

"Hei aku juga terpaksa duduk denganmu tau" ucap Len dengan nada membentak.

Ya akhirnya terjadilah perang dunia ke-3 sampai orang yang ada di sekitar sana sweetdrop.

Dan akhirnya sampai di taman bermain.

"Kalau begitu ayo Kaito" ucap Miku, Kaito hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mereka berdua berlari sekencang kilat sampai langsung tidak terlihat.

"Sepertinya mereka sengaja" ucap Len sweetdrop.

"Iya" ucap Rin yang juga sweetdrop.

"Huh ya sudah kalau gitu kau mau main apa jeruk purut?" tanya Len dengan nada menyindir.

"Hei! Aku bukan jeruk purut" bentak Rin.

"Hehehe.. bercanda kalau begitu kau mau main apa Rinny-chan" ucap Len sambil memegangi kepala Rin.

"Terserah" ucap Rin blushing.

"Kalau begitu yosh" ucap Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Eh kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rin sambil berlari karena di tarik oleh Len.

"Tentunya ke tempat yang seru" ucap Len dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Perasaanku mulai tidak enak" batin Rin dalam hati.

Ya benar mereka akhirnya sampai di…..

Jeng…! Jeng…! Jeng…! (Author di lemparin _Negi, _pisang, dan jeruk oleh Rin, Len dan Rin karena kelamaan).

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah hantu.

"Hei Len jangan bilang kalau kita akan ke sana" ucap Rin sudah mulai mengelurkan keringat dingin.

"Hehehe" ucap Len dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"KYAA!" teriak Rin karena tangannya di tarik oleh Len masuk ke rumah hantu.

Akhirnya merekapun masuk ke rumah hantu, kini Rin sudah hampir pingsan gara-gara di kagetin sama hantu palsu sedangkan Len enjoy-enjoy aja.

"Len saat keluar kau pasti akan kubunuh" ucap Rin.

"_Nani?_" tanya Len pura-pura ga kedengaran.

"Huh sudah-, KYAAAA!" teriak Rin arena tiba-tiba di depannya muncul pocong (?) (emang di jepang ada pocong?).

Refleks Rin langsung memeluk lengan kiri Len sampai akhir permainan.

"Hei sudah selesai, kau ini penakut sekali sih" ucap Len sweetdrop karena Rin masih memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Eh?" ucap Rin tiba-tiba blushing dan langsung melepaskan tangan Len.

**In Another Place**

"Kaito-kun hati-hati makan es krimnya hati-hati dong meleleh tuh" ucap Miku.

"Eh, WAH es krim tercintaku" teriak Kaito karena es krimnya mencair.

"Jadi es krim lebih berharga dari aku ya?" ucap Miku sweetdrop.

"Eh, te-tentu tidak Miku pastinya lebih berharga" ucap Kaito.

"Huh, kalau begitu pacaran saja sama es krim" ucap Miku ngambek.

"Eh jangan begitu" ucap Kaito sambil memegangi tangan Miku.

**Back To Len And Rin**

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh Len dan Rin ada seseorang mengikuti mereka

"Huh, Rin kau pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya nanti karena sudah merebut Len-ku" ucap orang itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

Author : Hai-hai saya Author baru di fandom ini

Len : Tolong maafkan kalau ada Typo di fic yang di tulis Author sarap ini

Rin : Ada yang bisa menebak siapa orang yang sedang memperhatikan Rind an Len?

Author : Kalau ada yang tahu jawab saja di kotak Review

Len : Yang benar, Author akan menerima tantangan membuat fic dari pemenang

Author : Contoh : (misalnya jawabannya Miku) orang yang ngintip Len dan Rin : Miku tantangannya bikin fic Miku dan Kaito dan Miku _Yandere_ (ini contoh loh).

Rin : Bagi yang baik hati tolong tinggalkan Review _Arigatou_


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagaemineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaoid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Rin dan Len yang dulunya saling memebenci kini menjadi akrab saat di taman bermain Penasaran? Cekidot / Rin X Len / Miku X Kaito**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, OC, AU, Typo, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : RinLen, KaitoMiku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**Enemy**

**.**

**.**

"Hei kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Len yang muncul dari belakang.

"Eh" kaget perempuan yang sedang melihat (baca : mengintip) Rin dan Len.

"Eh dia mirip Len tapi.." batin perempuan itu dalam hati.

"Hei kenapa kau melamun?" tanya pria tadi.

"Tidak, kau sendiri kenapa bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Aku tadi bingung saja, melihat rumput-rumput yang ada di belakang kursi yang kududuki bergoyang ya sudah ku lihat saja" ucap pria itu.

"Oh" ucap prempuan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong _bokuwa _Rinto" ucap pria itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"_Watashiwa_ Lenka" jawab perempuan bernama Lenka itu sambil menjabat tangan laki-laki itu.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Rinto.

"Aku sedang melihat (mengintip) Rind an Len" ucap Lenka.

"Tidak ada kerjaan sekali kau ini" ucap Rinto.

"Suka-suka gue lah, masalah buat lo?" ucap Lenka dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang mengintip siapa?" tanya Rinto.

"Len dan Rin yang menyebalkan itu" ucap Lenka sambil menunjuk Rin dan Len.

"Hei, mereka mirip sekali dengan aku dan perempuan ini" batin Rinto dalam hati.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Rinto.

"Eh, darimana kau tahu aku menyukainya?" tanya Lenka blushing.

"Tentu saja itu sangat jelas, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau menguntit orang tanpa alasan, Jadi maukah kau membuat kesepakatan denganku?" ucap Rinto panjang lebar.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" tanya Lenka.

"Hehehe" Rinto terkekeh kaya orang gila #PLAK!

**Len and Rin side**

"Rin kau mau ke wahana apa?" tanya Len.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu aku sudah lapar nih" ucap Rin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baik, kalau begitu ayuk kita ke café yang ada di situ" ucap Len sambil menunjuk café yang ada di sebrang sana.

"Terserah" jawab Rin singkat.

"Yosh" kata Len sambil menarik tangan Rin dan berlari ke café yang di tunjuknya tadi.

"Len, sekali lagi kau begitu kau akan kubunuh" ucap Rin sambil mengeluarkan dark auranya sampai membuat Len mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

**Miku and Kaito side**

"Eh es krim ku sudah habis, kita beli es krim dulu yuk Miku-chan" ajak Kaito.

"Ya sudah, aku juga mau beli ah, nah itu ada counter es krim" ucap Miku sambil menarik tangan Kaito.

Lalu mereka pergi ke tempat yang jualan es krim tersebut, sesampainya di sana si Kaito langsung ngiler gara-gara ngeliat bermuacam-muacam (Author Lebay) es krim.

"Hei Kaito jangan ngiler dong aku malu tau" ucap Miku sambil sweatdrop.

"Eh maaf aku ketagihan" ucap Kaito sambil membersihkan ilernya yang sudah membanjiri counter es krim tersebut (idih Kaito jorok =_=).

"Aku mau es krim coklat sepuluh, kau mau apa es krim rasa apa Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito sambil melihat ke Miku.

"Ini orang kuat amat makan es krim sampe sepuluh biji" batin Miku dalam hati "Aku mau es krim _negi_" ucap Miku.

"Mana ada es krim rasa _negi"_ ucap Kaito sweatdrop.

"Ada kok" ucap sang penjaga counter sok ikut campur #PLAK!

"Tuh kan ada" ucap Miku sambil melihat ke Kaito yang sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, es krim coklat 10, es krim _negi_ 1" ucap Kaito.

Lalu setelah membeli es krim mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tetapi saat di tengah jalan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JENG..! JENG..! JENG..! JENG..! **(Author langsung di bacok Reader gara-gara kelamaan)

Di tengah jalan mereka menemukan sepasang, eit salah, dua orang sedang berjalan mereka mirip sekali dengan Len dan Rin, apa mereka adalah Rin dan Len?, tidak ada yang tahu, hanya Author lah yang tahu.

"Hei itu bukannya Rin dan Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Eh iya" ucap Miku.

"Eits bukan, tetapi kenapa mereka mirip sekali dengan Rin dan Len" ucap Kaito.

"Eh?,Jadi siapa mereka?" tanya Miku kepo.

"Mana ku tahu" ucap Kaito.

Ya karena mereka tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kedua orang asing yang tidak di kenal itu akhirnya mereka pergi dari situ.

**Back To Rin And Len**

"Ng.. Rin mau naik kincir ria tidak?" tanya Len dengan muka blush.

"Boleh" jawab Rin enteng.

Lalu mereka akhirnya mereka memasuki kincir ria tersebut, lalu kincir ria itu berputar saat sampai di atas tiba-tiba kincir ria itu berhenti, orang-orang yang sedang menaiki kincir ria langsung heboh termasuk Rin dan Len karena mereka ada di puncak yang paling atas.

"Hei apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin mulai panic.

"Entahlah kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" ucap Len.

"Para pengunjung mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena system kami sedang rusak,jadi bagi yang sedang bersama pasangan silahkan berpacaran sepuas-puasnya, tetapi bagi yang jomblo terimalah kenyataan! dan silahkan menunggu sendiri, jadi mohon para pengunjung kincir ria jangan panic" ucap suara dari loudspeaker yang ada di sebelah kincir ria tersebut, dan membuat para jomblo di kincir ria tersebut nangis Bombay.

"Huh ternyata kerusakan system" ucap Len.

"Iya, sampai kapan ya?" tanya Rin yang sudah mulai menguap.

"Kau mengantuk Rin?" tanya Len.

"Iya, kemarin aku kurang tidur" ucap Rin sambil menguap (lagi).

"Oh kalau begitu" ucap Len lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke sebelah Rin "bersandarlah di pundakku jika ingin tidur" ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, _A-arigatou_" ucap Rin yang blushing mendadak.

"Tidak masalah" ucap Len.

Beberapa detik kemudian Rin tidur di pundak Len, karena tidak tahan di serang oleh rasa kantuk terus menerus.

Tanpa di sadari Kaito dan Miku juga sedang menaiki wahana kincir ria, dan tempat duduk mereka tepat di belakang Rin dan Len, jadi mereka bisa melihat keadaan Rin dan Len.

"Eh, Rin tidur di pundak Len !" ucap Miku histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rin dan Len.

"Wah-wah dua kuning itu sudah akrab ternyata" ucap Kaito.

Dan akhirnya Len juga mengantuk, dan akhirnya tidur di atas kepala Rin, dan membuat kedua pasangan heboh di belakang mereka histeris lagi, akhirnya 3 jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya kincir ria sudah selesai di perbaiki dan berputar kembali.

"Hei, tuan putri sudah waktunya bangun" ucap Len Rin, dan membuat Rin bangun.

"Eh, sudah pagi ya?" ucap Rin sambil menguap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _HENTAI!_" teriak Rin sambil menunjuk Len.

"Hei-hei kau lupa ya?, kau ketiduran di pundakku tadi" ucap Len.

"Eh, oh iya-ya" ucap Rin blush.

"Lihatlah pemandangannya sangat indah" ucap Len sambil memandangi jendela.

"Wah kau benar, ini indah" ucap Rin sambil memandangi jendela.

Akhirnya mereka turun, sontak mereka kaget karena setelah mereka turun Miku dan Kaito juga turun dari wahana itu.

"Eh?, jadi Kaito dan Miku juga menaiki wahana ini?" tanya Len blush.

"Iya, tadi kami lihat loh" ucap Miku.

"Eh?" teriak Len dan Rin serempak dengan muka mereka yang sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kalau begitu ayuk kita pulang" ajak Miku.

Lalu mereka pulang, tetapi saat di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Rinto dan Lenka.

"Hei Rin kagami, kau harus menerima akibat karena sudah berduaan dengan Len-ku" ucap Lenka sambil mengeluarkan sinar putih dari tangannya ke arah Rin, tetapi untungnya Len langsung berlari ke arah Rin dan akhirnya Len lah yang terpental.

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

**Balas Review dulu **

**Akanemori **: wkwkwk…., Emang Author di sini penyebar virus semua?, nih uda di lanjutin.

**Gia-XY** : Thanks cie atas kritik dan sarannya, jawabannya berapa aja boleh kok dan jawabannya ocie…. BENAR! Mau ngasih tantangan?

**Vermiehans **: Thanks uda fav and follow cerita gaje ini

Author : _Arigatou minna _yang uda review

Len : Terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal ini lagi

Rin : Maaf kalau alurnya telalu cepat dan typo bertebaran

Author : Dan maaf kalau ficnya terlalu pendek

Rin : Mohon bagi yang uda baca, tolong tinggalkan jejak, eit salah maksudnya Review


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagaemineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaoid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Suatu hari setelah pulang dari taman bermain Rin dan Len tiba-tiba di serang oleh Rinto dan Lenka, Lenka menyerang mereka semata-mata hanya ingin mengganggu karena Rin berduaan dengan Len (laki-laki yang di sukainya) tetapi apa yang di inginkan Rinto?**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, AU, Typo, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : RinLen, KaitoMiku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**Power?**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Len dengan nada sedikit berteriak sambil berdiri.

"Oh, Len-ku sayang kenapa kau malah lebih membela wanita ini daripada aku?" teriak Lenka.

"Cih, emang kita kenal?" tanya Len dengan gaya coolnya #ea.

"Huh kalau begitu rasakan ini!" seru Lenka sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bola berwarna hitam yang ternyata adalah bom.

Sontak Len dan Kaito langsung membawa Rin dan Miku pergi dari sana.

"Yah tidak kena" ucap Lenka dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

"Cih, sialan rasakan ini" ucap Len sambil berlari dan mengarahkan sebuah pedang berwarna putih yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tangannya.

Entah kenapa saat Len menggenggam pedang tersebut matanya berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Awas" ucap Rinto sambil mendorong Lenka.

Crat!

Akhirnya Rinto yang tertusuk dan tertusuk tepat di daerah lengan kirinya.

"Ternyata dia sudah sadar akan kekuatannya, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan apalagi dengan lukaku seperti ini" ucap Rinto sambil memegangi lengannya.

Lalu mereka berdua tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rin?" tanya Len, kini matanya sudah berubah menjadi warna biru azure lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Rin yang kelihatannya masih shock.

"Len tadi kau dapat pedang dari mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Pedang?" tanya Len bingung.

"Iya tadi kau melukai Lengan pria berambut honey blonde itu dengan pedang putihmu yang entah muncul dari mana" jelas Kaito.

"Eh?" Len berusaha mengingat semua yang terjadi.

"Tadi aku memang merasa ada yang menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia" ucap Len.

"Hm.. apa jangan-jangan dia akan kembali lagi?.." batin Kaito dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah tidak terlalu penting juga, yang penting dua orang aneh itu sudah pergi kan?" kata Kaito sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ajak Miku.

**Keesokannya**

**Len's Pov**

Kring !

"Eh sudah pagi yah?" batinku dalam hati.

Aku bangun dan mematikan alarmku dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelah selesai aku langsung menyantap roti dengan selai pisang yang sudah di buatkan ibuku setelah selesai aku langsung berjalan memakai sepatu dan berpamitan kepada ibuku dan menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku langsung naik ke lantai dua dan berjalan ke kelasku yang berada tepat di sebelah kelas yang ada di dekat tangga, sesampainya di kelas aku langsung duduk di bangkuku yang berada paling di belakang.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi jam pertama adalah jam yang paling aku benci, pelajaran mate.

Meiko-_Sensei_ sudah memasuki kelas dan menyuruh kami untuk mengeluarkan pr yang di berikannya semalam

**Skip **

**Jam istirahat**

"Hei Kaito kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku kepada Kaito.

"Aku ngg….." BaKaito sedang berpikir

"Kok perasaan ku tidak enak ya?" batin ku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

"Haa! Aku mau makan es krim" ucap Kaito.

"Kenapa begitu saja mikirnya lama banget!" ucapku seraya menjitak kepala Kaito

"Hehehe.." Kaito hanya nyengir doang.

"Ya sudah aku beli makanan ringan saja deh, 5 menit lagi sudah bel masuk" ucap ku sambil berjalan ke kantin.

Kring!

"Arghhh sial gara-gara Bakaito aku jadi tidak makan" ucapku sambil berlari ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung duduk di tempatku, dan aku melihat tiba-tiba si putri terong eh salah maksudnya Gakupo datang menghampiriku.

"Hei Len kau duduk di tempatku dong, aku mau di sini" ucapnya

*note : Gakupo duduk di sebelah Rin

"Baiklah" ucapku dengan bersemangat.

Lalu aku berjalan ke tempat Rin dan pas sekali di belakang tempat duduk Rin ada Miku dan Kaito.

"Eh, _Yaoi _datang" ucap Rin.

"jangan panggil aku _Yaoi,_ _Yuri_" ucapku.

"Ciee" ucap Kaito dan Miku dari belakang.

"Apa?" ucapku datar sambil menghadap ke belakang.

"Tidak" ucap Miku.

"Anak-anak buka buku paket IPS kalian halaman 40 dan kerjakan bagian A saja" ucap SeeU-_sensei_.

"Eh Rin nomor satu jawabannya apa?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja sendiri" ucap Rin.

Eh? Kok jantung ku rasanya berdebar sangat kencang ya saat dekat dengan Rin? Apa jangan-jangan… ah tidak mungkin.

"Hei Rin beritahu kami juga, jangan cuman kasih tau pacarmu doang" ucap Miku.

"Hei, siapa yang kau maksud 'pacar'?" tanya Rin dengan menekan kata pacar.

"Ehehe.. tidak" ucap Miku.

"Ah selesai juga, Len" ucap Rin sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Hei-hei sakit tau" pekikku sambil berusaha melepas tangan Rin dari pipiku.

"Hihihi… lagian aku gemas melihat pipimu" ucap Rin.

"Eh?" ucapku Blush.

"Cieeee" ucap Miku (lagi).

"Hei maumu apa sih?" ucapku sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Hehehe… tidak, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih" ucap Miku sedangkan Kaito diam daritadi karena sedang diam-diam makan es krim.

"…"

"Hei Rin, kau sedang apa?" ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke Rin yang sedang menggambar.

"Aku sedang menggambar" ucap Rin sambil melanjutkan menggambar.

"Oh" jawabku singkat.

**Skip Time**

Kring!

Akhirnya bunyi bel pulang sudah berdering, aku langsung merapikan semua bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, setelah itu aku Miku, Rin, dan BaKaito berjalan pulang.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai ramen yang ada di dekat rumah ku?" ajak Miku.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku sedang lapar" ucapku.

"Kalau aku sih terserah" ucap Rin.

Kok sepertinya aku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar saat aku sedang bersama Rin ya?, sepertinya aku memang suka padanya.

"_Yaoi _kau kenapa?, kok dari tadi bengong?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak kok _YuRin-chan_" ucapku

*Note : Yurin itu maksudnya perpaduan antara _Yuri _dan Rin

"Nah sudah sampai" ucap Miku sambil masuk ke kedai ramen itu.

**Skip **

Setelah selesai makan kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing, aku pulang ke rumahku bersama Rin, sedangkan Kaito dan Miku pulang bersama karena rumah kami dengan rumah mereka tidak searah

"Dah, _Yaoi_" ucap Rin sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Lalu aku pun masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"_Tadaima" _ucapku sambil membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki ku.

"_Okaeri _Len-_kun_" ucap ibuku.

Setelah itu aku langsung memasuki kamar dan langsung merobohkan tubuhku di kasurku.

"Hm… sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Rin-_chan_" gumamku dalam hati.

Drrrrt….. Drrrrt….

Tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar, refleks aku langsung mengambilnya dan melihat, eh ternyata ada Email.

From : Orange_Rin

Subject : None

Len maukah kau menemaniku ke nonton?, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku mengajak mu hanya karena Miku sedang sibuk dan film ini adalah film kesukaanku

Oh ternyata dari Rin, lalu aku langsung membalas email darinya.

To : Orange_Rin

Subject : None

Baiklah, nanti ku jemput jam 3

Lalu ku tekan tombol send.

Lalu ku lirik jam tanganku ternyata sudah jam 2.45, aku langsung bersiap-siap mandi dan memilih baju yang akan di pakai.

Setelah itu aku kembali melirik jam tanganku, ternyata sudah jam 2.50 aku langsung berlari keluar dan menaiki motorku dan menuju ke rumah Rin yang padahal ada di sebelah rumahku.

Lalu aku memencet bel rumah Rin.

"Eh Len, kau sudah sampai" ucap Rin.

"Ya iyalah, rumah kita kan sebelahan doang" ucapku sambil sweatdrop.

"Oh iya-ya" ucap Rin cengengesan.

"Ya sudah ayo cepat naik" ucapku.

Lalu Rin naik ke motorku, dan saat sudah sampai di pertigaan saat aku berbelok ke kenan aku melihat ada sebuah pedang sudah berada tepat di depan mataku, refleks aku langsung me-rem motorku, dank u lihat yang menodongkan pedang tersebut adalah si bocah sialan (?) –Rinto.

"Cih, kalian lagi" kataku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kau masih bertanya apa yang kami inginkan?, sudah jelaskan kami menyerang kalian ka-" ucapan Lenka terpotong karena si Bakaito muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan muka songongnya (Di lempar es krim).

"Sebenarnya Lenka…, Rinto memiliki tujuan lain memberimu kekuatan, selain untuk mengganggu Rin dan Len" ucap Kaito dengan gaya sok coolnya (Kaito : Woi kenapa giliran Len di bilang cool?, sedangkan gua di bilang sok cool? Author : Uda ngaku aja, lu itu kan emang sok cool Kaito : *pundung di pojokan kamar(?)*.

"Eh?" ucap Lenka bingung.

"Sudahlah Lenka, kita melawan mereka lain kali saja" ucap Rinto sambil menarik tangan Lenka, Lalu mereka menghilang.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa tadi?, Bakaito" tanya Len.

"Sebenarnya…." Ucap Kaito yang sengaja di lama-lamain #PLAK!

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

**Bales Review dulu **

**Akanemori : Iya emang gara-gara uda kehabisan ide makanya minjem sedikit dari Tsukiyomi-san, ini uda lanjut..**

**Gia-XY : Ehehe…. Emang Typonya beterbaran, soalnya waktu itu lupa periksa, oke nanti tantangannya akan di bikin, Tapi….. habis fic ini, sama Go With Me To The Human World's selesai dulu**

**Kireina Yume : Ya di sini Lenka sama Rinto bakalan di bikin sejahat-jahatnya Bwahahaha*Evil smirk ala Kira, nih uda update**

**AliyaPutrialya : Ini uda di usahain, tapi di chap ini ga terlalu panjang nanti di chap selanjutnya akan lebih panjang, soalnya bikinnya buru buru (Readers : GA ADA YANG NANYA! Author : *Pundung di pojokan kamar*)**

**Author : Fiuhh akhirnya ini fic selesai juga (maksudnya chapter ini)**

**Rinto : Eh kok di sini gue sama Lenka jadi jahat?**

**Author : Suka-suka gue dong**

**Rinto : Lenka, Rin, Len siap untuk berperang?**

**Len, Rin, Lenka : Siap! *megang Kapak, parang, tombak, pisang(?), jeruk(?)**

**Author : Eh kok lu berdua jadi belain Rinto sama Lenka? *nunjuk Len sama Rin**

**Lenka & Rinto : Iya mereka uda kita kasi sekarung pisang sama jeruk**

**Rinto : SERANG !**

**Author : KYAAA! *kabur***

**Rinto : *Nusuk tangan sendiri pake pisau, terus nulis di tembok* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebenarnya, _memory _kita sudah di hapus oleh Rinto" ucap Kaito sambil, yah kalian pasti tahu lah. Yap menjilati es krim.

"Di hapus? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Len.

"Sebenarnya, saat di kelas tadi. Aku tertidur dan bermimpi, aku memimpikan ada seseorang yang menghampiriku dan memberikanku penglihatan" ucap Kaito.

"Jadi apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat saat kita bersama dengan Rinto dan Lenka sedang berkumpul, tetapi tiba-tiba Rinto berdiri dan membacakan sebuah mantra dan kita semua langsung hilang ingatan. Setelah selesai memberikanku penglihatan seseorang dengan rambut pink dengan baju serba hitam menghampiriku dan berkata 'Kau harus memperingati teman-temanmu, Rinto sudah kembali' setelah itu aku langsung tersadar dari mimpi" ucap Kaito panjang lebar.

"Ah, ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu" ucap Len.

"Len, apa kita jadi pergi menonton?" Tanya Rin dari sebelah Len.

"Tentu, kalau begitu ayuk" ucap Len sambil duduk kembali di motornya.

Lalu setelah itu mereka meninggalkan Kaito sendiri eh ralat maksudnya meninggalkan Kaito dengan es krimnya tercinta

**True Love**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N : _Gomen _baru bisa di update sekarang, soalnya lagi ga ada sarana buat update) **

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Story OC : Kenji, Yuca © KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Suatu hari setelah pulang dari taman bermain Rin dan Len tiba-tiba di serang oleh Rinto dan Lenka, Lenka menyerang semata-mata hanya ingin mengganggu Rin yang berduaan dengan Len (laki-laki yang di sukainya) tetapi apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan Rinto? / Len x Rin / Kaito x Miku / Rinto x Lenka / Kenji (OC) x Yuca (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, AU, OC, Typo berserakan, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang, Author bisa muncul di cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Len x Rin / Kaito x Miku / Lenka x Rinto / Kenji (OC) x Yuca (OC)**

**Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

**Cemburu**

**.**

**.**

"Rin, filmnya bagus juga ya.." ucap Len sambil beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya (ceritanya Rin sama Len lagi di bioskop, dan filmnya baru selesai).

"Iya" jawab Rin singkat.

Sejenak Len melihat kea rah jam tangannya lalu mulai berbicara (lagi).

"Rin, makan yuk" ajak Len.

"Ayuk, aku juga sudah lapar" ucap Rin.

"Kalau begit—" ucap Len tetapi terpotong oleh perkataan Rin.

"Kalau kau menarikku (baca : menyeret) ku seperti saat di taman bermain, aku tidak akan segan-segan melayangkan tinjuanku ke perutmu" kata Rin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"I-iya" ucap Len yang mulai kebanjiran keringat dingin.

"Kalau menarik tidak boleh, berarti menggandeng boleh dong" kata Len sambil menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Eh?" muka Rin langsung memanas.

**CRASH! **

"Hei siapa yang menyiramku dengan air?" tanya Rin yang mulai murka dan melirik ke sebelahnya.

"Aku" ucap seseorang dari sebelah Rin. Orang itu memakai sebuah jas hitam dengan celana hitam dan, ah udahlah. Intinya semua serba hitam, dan satu lagi, topi yang hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rin yang mulai ketakutan karena orang itu memakai pakaian serba hitam (?).

"Aku adalah…. KENNY" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah sang Author sendiri sambil membuka topinya.

**Guberak eh salah Gubrak!**

"Woi Ken, lu kok bisa masuk ke ini fic?" Tanya Len.

"Huh.. makanya baca Warning dong bro" ucap Kenny dengan bahasa gaolnya sambil menunjuk Warning.

Lalu Len yang membacanya (Warning) langsung sweatdrop sedangkan sang Author atau kita sebut aja Kenny (make Author terus ga enak -_-).

"Len, kau kenal dengan orang itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya, dia itu Kenny. Author kita" ucap Len.

"Oh.." ucap Rin singkat.

Lalu Len menggandeng tangan Rin (lagi) yap dan benar muka Rin mulai memanas lagi, dan yang anehnya si Kenny muncul lagi dan menyiram Rin dengan air (lagi).

**Crash!**

"Woi, kenapa lu nyirem gue lagi!" ucap Rin yang mulai murka dan menggunakan bahasa gahol.

"Muka lu kan panas lagi" ucap Kenny yang langsung membuat Rin berkeluar dingin. Ya iyalah si Kenny nya bisa baca pikiran dia.

"Kok, kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan Author. Jadi aku bisa tahu apa saja yang kalian pikirkan" ucap Kenny dengan santai.

"Len, kau tahu apa itu Author?" Tanya Rin sambil merinding disko (?).

"Author itu adalah seseorang yang menciptakan dunia ini, dialah yang menciptakan kita dan pikiran kita. Dengan kata lain dia adalah tuhan kita" ucap Len yang masih enjoy.

"BWAHAHAHA! Itu benar" ucap Kenny, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang di telan manusia (?).

Lalu akhirnya Len dan Rin pergi ke sebuah café untuk makan (ya iyalah makan masa muntah).

"Rin, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Len sambil membuka buku menu.

"Aku es krim jeruk, nasi goreng jeruk, jeruk goreng, dan…. Jus jeruk" ucap Rin yang berhasil membuat Len sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu mbak buat nih cewe es krim jeruk, nasi goreng jeruk sama jus jeruk. Buat gue _banana split _aja" ucap Len dengan kata –elo-gue-.

"Enak aja lu manggil gue embak-embak, gue masih umur 30 _baka!_" ucap mbak itu ga bisa woles.

"Itu sih menurut gue uda tua" ucap Rin.

"Ah, udahlah jangan berdebat lagi. Nanti kita kapan makannya?" ucap Len.

Lalu akhirnya mba itu pergi dengan hati yang masih belom bisa woles, jadi karena dia masih kesel sama Len sama Rin jadi makanannya yang seharusnya uda keluar, dia ga langsung anterin, melainkan di tunggu sampe satu jem beru di anterin.

"Nih pesanennye ude dateng" ucap mba itu yang masih belom bisa woles.

"EH! INI CAFÉ APAAN? KOK MAKANANNYA BARU KELUAR SATU JEM?" seru Len yang mulai ga woles (Kenji : nih Author dari tadi wolas woles mulu).

"Ini café love" ucap mba itu ngasal.

"Gue ga nanya nama cafenya _baka_!" seru Len. Lalu Len yang berusaha sabar langsung tidak mba itu lagi, dan langsung makan.

Lalu setelah selesai makan mereka langsung pulang karena Author males ngetik (Reader : Anjenk lu thor!).

"_Arigatou _Len, kau sudah mau menemani ku untuk nonton" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum sampai membuat muka Len memanas. Untung aja si Kenny lagi ga lewat situ, atau ga si Len juga pasti langsung di siram.

"Ya, sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Len.

"Ya, hati-hati" ucap Rin. Lalu Len pulang.

"Buat apa hati-hati? Orang rumah kita cuman sebelahan doang kok" batin Len dalam hati.

**Skip Time !**

**~In School~**

"Cieee, Len. Ku dengar dari Kaito kau dan Rin kemarin kencan ya?" tanya Miku dengan nada yang super duper menggoda (Author lebay!).

"Eh? Kencan? Tidak kok aku hanya menemani Rin menonton dan makan" ucap Len.

"Itu sih kencan" gumam Miku dengan hampir tidak ada suara (maksudnya pake suara kecil)

Lalu Len berjalan ke tempat duduknya, beberapa menit kemudian Rin datang.

"Hai Rin.." ucap Len yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah tempat duduk Rin (teleport?).

"Hai" ucap Lin singkat.

"Ci—" ucapan Miku langsung terpotong (baca : di potong) oleh Rin

"Apa? Cie lagi?" Tanya Rin sambil mengambil kunci _road roller _dari saku celananya.

Akhirnya Miku langsung diam setriliyun kata (karena sejuta kata sudah terlalu mainstream).

**KRING!**

Bel sudah berbunyi Len langsung kembali ke tempat duduk nya karena tidak mau di bunuh oleh kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru. Semoga kalian bisa akrab dengan mereka. Ayo masuk!" seru kiyoteru _sensei_ mempersilahkan dua makhluk halus itu masuk *di bunuh Kenji sama Yuca*.

"Hai, namaku Kamine Kenji" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dan mata berwarna biru laut.

"KYAA!" teriak para Readers perempuan yang ternyata sekolah di Crypton highschool di kelas min Rin & Miku.

"Hai namaku Kasane Yuca" ucap seorang perempuan berambut _honey blonde_ panjang dengan mata hijau. Yah intinya dia sangat mirip dengan Rin cuman bedanya dia tidak menggunakan pita dan rambutnya juga panjang.

"_Kawai~" _ batin semua laki-laki yang ada di kelas min Kaito & Len.

"Baik, kalau begitu Kamine-san kau duduk di sebelah Rin dan kau Kasane-san. Kau duduk di sebelah Len" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei _sambil menunjuk kearah tempat duduk Rin dan Len.

"Tapi _sensei _Gakupo duduk di sebelah Rin" ucap Len yang cemburu kalau Kenji duduk di samping Rin. Kenapa dia tidak cemburu kalau Gakupo? Karena Gakupo pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai seseorang tetapi bukan Rin.

"Itu bisa di urus, lagi pula si terong itu kan tidak masuk hari ini (ini guru jahat amat. Murid sendiri aja di katain terong)" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

Lalu Kenji dan Yuca berjalan ke tempat duduk masing-masing, Len sangat cemburu. Karena dari tadi Kenji dan Rin bercanda ria.

"Hai, namaku Yuca" ucap Yuca yang membuyarkan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Aku Len" jawab Len.

**Skip Time **

**Jam istirahat **

"Rin makan yuk" ajak Len.

"Eh, maaf tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Kenji" ucap Rin sambil keluar kelas.

**Len POV**

Cih sial si Kenji, apa sih maunya anak itu? Mentang-mentang murid baru seenaknya mengajak Rin.

Aku langsung pergi keluar kelas dan langsung ke kantin untuk melihat Kenji dengan Rin.

Ku lihat mereka sedang makan dan bercanda ria, cih menjijikan! Aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Misi dong" ucapku sambil menggeser (baca : mendorong) Kenji dari sebelah Rin.

"Ih, Len kau apa-apaan sih?" ucap Rin yang kesal karena lawan bicaranya di singkirkan. Sekarang Len duduk di antara Kenji dan Rin.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa saat aku ajak makan tadi kau tidak mau? Sedangkan kau malah asik-asikan bersama murid baru ini" ucap Len yang sudah naik panggung (karena naik pitam sudah terlalu mainstream).

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ada janji dengan Kenji!" seru Rin lalu menarik tangan Kenji dari situ.

"Arghh.. apa sih bagusnya Kenji itu?" batinku dalam hati.

Lalu aku berjalan ke kelas dan melihat Yuca masih duduk di bangkunya. Lalu aku pun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak lapar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Bisa ku akui dia itu memang cantik, tetapi aku lebih tertarik pada Rin.

"Apa sebelumnya kau dan Kenji itu sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Len.

"Ya, dulu aku dan Kenji itu satu sekolah" ucap Yuca.

"Oh.." ucapku.

"Ng… apa kau cemburu pada Kenji?" tanya Yuca yang sukses membuatku serangan jantung terus mati #PLAK!

"Eh? Cemburu untuk apa?" elakku.

"Dari tadi aku lihat kau sangat kesal saat melihat Kenji bersama Kagami-san" ucap Yuca.

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

**Balas review dulu**

**To Akanemori : **

**Ehehe… maaf kalau engga ngerti soalnya sayanya juga lagi error, tapi ini juga Reviewnya masih kurang banyak. Soalnya uda 3 chapter aja masih 16 reviewnya. Kalau di fandom Detective Conan baru satu chap aja udah 11 review *nunjuk fandom sebelah*, nih uda Update**

**To Hanariko Momoko :**

**Keren? Wah makasih karya saya di bilang keren TT_TT *nangis terharu* nih uda update**

**To Gia-XY : **

**Thanks for kritik dan sarannya, Miku soalnya lagi ga ada kepikiran kata lain selain "cie". Nih uda update**

**To AliyaPutrialiya :**

**Len sama Rin jadian ya?.. kalau itu sih belum di tentukan, tetapi pasti jadian kok… **

**Kalau tentang kekuatannya itu kayanya bakal ada di chap depan.**

**Dan pertanyaan yang lain pasti akan terjawab di chap depan.**

**To Kireina Yume :**

**Ini uda di usahain cepet Update**

**To Guest :**

**Thx..**

**To :**

**Ehehe… emang iya tapi beberapa scene doang**

**To jun hao :**

**Ini uda di usahain lebih lucu dan Author uda di masukin tapi kalau Reader kayanya di chap depan**

**To Isa Kagami : **

**Ini uda lanjut**

**Kenny : hai, kembali lagi dengan Author gaje ini**

**Kenji : Yosh terima kasih untuk para Reader sekalian yang sudah membaca ini…**

**Kenny : Yo, kata terakhir**

**Kenji : REVIEW PLEASE ! *teriak pake toa***


	5. Chapter 5

**Len Pov**

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelahnya(Yuca).

"Aku tidak lapar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Bisa ku akui dia itu memang cantik, tetapi aku lebih tertarik pada Rin.

"Apa sebelumnya kau dan Kenji itu sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Len.

"Ya, dulu aku dan Kenji itu satu sekolah" ucap Yuca.

"Oh.." ucapku.

"Ng… apa kau cemburu pada Kenji?"

**True Love**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Story OC : Kenji, Yuca © KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Suatu hari setelah pulang dari taman bermain Rin dan Len tiba-tiba di serang oleh Rinto dan Lenka, Lenka menyerang semata-mata hanya ingin mengganggu Rin yang berduaan dengan Len (laki-laki yang di sukainya) tetapi apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan Rinto? / Len x Rin / Kaito x Miku / Rinto x Lenka / Kenji (OC) x Yuca (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, AU, OC, Typo berserakan, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang, Author muncul di cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Len x Rin / Kaito x Miku / Lenka x Rinto / Kenji (OC) x Yuca (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Chap Five**

**.**

**.**

**Masa Lalu yang terungkap**

**.**

**.**

"Ng… apa kau cemburu pada Kenji?" tanya Yuca yang sukses membuatku serangan jantung, terus mati #PLAK!

"Eh? Cemburu? untuk apa?" elakku.

"Dari tadi aku lihat kau sangat kesal saat melihat Kenji bersama Kagami-san" ucap Yuca.

"T-tidak kok" kataku.

**End of Len Pov**

**Normal Pov**

"Kau bohong! Insting perempuanku mengatakan kalau kau menyukai Kagami-san" ucap Yuca dengan tatapan tajam.

"E-eh? Se-sebenarnya a-aku memang menyukainya. Tapi aku malu menyatakan perasaanku ini" ucap Len sedikit tergagap.

"Sudah kuduga" ucap Yuca sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi janji, kau tidak akan memberitahu Rin dan siapapun" kata Len.

"Janji" ucap Yuca sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

**Skip Time ! **

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Rin, pulang bareng yuk" ajak Len.

"_Gomen_ Len, aku sudah janji akan menemani Kenji jalan-jalan hari ini" ucap Rin sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Cih, kenapa dari tadi kau menolak ajakanku sedangkan kau menerima tawaran dari Kenji?!" bentak Len sambil memukul meja.

"Apa boleh buat! Aku kan sudah janji dengannya!" bentak Rin.

Tiba-tiba Yuca datang dan melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar terus" lerai Yuca.

"Dia yang memulainya!" ucap Len sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Tidak! Kau yang memulainya" kata Rin yang sudah mulai marah.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian ini sudah SMA! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, ayo baikan" bentak Yuca yang merasa di kacangin.

"Ya sudah! Gomen Rin" ucap Len sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Iya aku juga" ucap Rin sambil menjabat tangan Len.

**Skip !**

**~Len House~**

**Drrrt…. Drrrt….**

_**Kimi to natsu owari shourai no yume Ooki na kibou wasurenai Juunen go no hachigatsu mata daeru no wo shinjite Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara Arigatou Sakande ta koto shitte ta yo namida wo koraete egao de sayounara Setsunai yo ne Saikonou no omoide wo**_

Ternyata lagu di atas adalah Ringtone ending Anohana dari hape Len (Ternyata Len Otaku), sontak Len langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan siapa dimana?" tanya Len, uda kaya operator di tipi.

"Dengan Kenny di Jakarta" ucap Lawan bicaranya yang ternyata adalah si Kenny sang Author GaJe.

"Buset dah, dari Jakarta nelpon ke Jepang. Habis berapa tuh? Tapi engga apa-apa, Kenny mau dapat lima juta?" tanya Len yang uda mulai GaJe.

"Mau~!" ucap Kenny yang uda berbunga-bunga hatinya (Karena dapet lima juta).

"Oke, sekarang jawab pertanyaan dari saya. Apakah jenis kelamin saya? A. Laki-laki B. Perempuan C. Tidak di ketahui" ucap Len.

"C! Tidak di ketahui!" teriak Kenny dengan semangat 45.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

"Jiah di tutup sama dia" batin Kenny dalam hati.

Lalu akhirnya si Kenny memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi.

"Halo, dengan siapa di mana?" tanya Len (lagi).

"SERIUS WOY" teriak Kenny yang uda mulai murka.

"Ehehe… iya kenapa?" tanya Len yang uda mulai serius.

"Lu bisa ga ke rumah gue sekarang?" tanya si Kenny.

(Sedikit note, di sini. Si Kenny sama Len bakalan ngomong pake gue elo)

"Emang nape?"

"Orang tua gue keluar kota hari ini jadi gua tinggal sendirian hari ini, loe bisa kan nginap di rumah gua selama beberapa hari?" tanya Kenny.

"Bisa, yauda gue ke rumah lu sekarang ya" ucap Len lalu menutup telepon.

Lalu Len memasukkan beberapa bajunya ke dalam tas dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Okaa-san, beberapa hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Kenny jadi aku tidak pulang ya" ucap Len.

"Ya sudah" ucap Kaa-san dari dapur.

**Skip !**

**~Kenny House~**

Bisa kita lihat, eh salah maksudnya di baca. Di rumah Kenny sedang ada Yuca, dan kelihatannya si Kenny yang _IQ_nya melebihi Albert Einstein ini sedang mengajari Yuca membuat pr.

Entah kenapa dari tadi si Kenny sama Yuca, bikin prnya ketawa mulu layaknya orang pacaran (Kenji : Awas lu Ken, sehabis fic ini selesai. Gue bunuh lu Kenny : Ampun Cuk ! *Kabur pake Manuver 3D yang di pinjemin Eren dari Fandom sebelah*).

Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengganggu kesenengan Kenny dan Yuca dengan cara membunyikan bel rumah Kenny.

**Preeet…. Preeet… Preeet.. Preeet. (Note : ini adalah bunyi bel rumah Kenny)**

"Kamu kentut ken?" tanya Yuca polos.

"Engga lah, ini suara bel" ucap Kenny sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi membuka pintu.

**Ckreek…..**

"Woi, ken. Gila lu, kok bunyi bel rumah lo kaya bunyi kentutnya si tuli dari mall batu?" tanya Len sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Iye dong, model baru bro.. sekalian ngerjain orang" ucap Kenny sambil nyengar-nyengir.

"Trus kok bau?" tanya Len.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Kenny "_Gomen, _tadi aku yang kentut" ucap seseorang dari belakang, dan ternyata itu adalah Yuca.

"Pantesan dari tadi bau.." ucap Len dan Kenny barengan sambil nutup idung.

Lalu akhirnya Len, Kenny dan Yuca pergi ke ruang tamu, si Kenny sama Yuca lanjutin ngerjain pr. Sedangkan si Len nge-baca _manga _Mirai Nikki volume 2 yang di pinjamnya dari Kenny.

"Yuca, kok kamu bisa ngerjain pr bareng si Kenny?" tanya Len kepo! *di lindes RoadRoller*.

"Iya, tadi kami berpapasan saat di toko buku, karena ada beberapa bagian pr yang tidak ku mengerti, aku tanya aja sama Kenny" ucap Yuca.

"Kalau gua tebak, lu beli novel Sherlock Holmes lagi?" ucap Len sambil melirik Kenny.

"Ehehe.. tau aja lu" cengir Kenny.

"Bai de wei tu de baswey, kau mengerjakan pr apa?" tanya Len.

"Mate" ucap Yuca singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YUCA, KENNY ITU PALING BODOH KALAU PELAJARAN MATE! KENAPA BISA-BISANYA KAU MALAH MINTA DI AJARIN SAMA DIA? (caps lock jebol)" ucap Len.

"Hueee, Len jahat ! membuka kedokku di depan para Readers dan Yuca" tangis Kenny.

"Pantesan dari tadi ga ada caranya" batin Yuca dalam hati sambil sweatdrop.

"Ini, aku sudah selesai. Kau contek saja punyaku" ucap Len sambil melemparkan buku matenya.

"_Arigatou" _

Lalu akhirnya si Yuca menyalin pr Len, si Kenny pundung di pojokan, sedangkan si Len melanjutkan baca Manga Mirai Nikki.

"_Arigatou, _buat prnya. Aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Yuca lalu berjalan pulang.

Lalu Akhirnya Len masuk kembali ke rumah Kenny dan memanggil Kenny yang masih pundung.

"Ken" panggil Len.

"…"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Kenny.

"Ken" panggil Len lagi.

"…"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"WOI KENNY" teriak Len sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kenny.

**Bruak ! **

Kepala Kenny terlepas dari tubuhnya, Len yang berada di sana langsung terbelalak melihat kondisi temannya.

"KYAAA!" jerit Len.

"KENNY, KENAPA KAU MATI SECEPAT ITU?" jerit Len (lagi).

"KAU KAN BELUM MEMBUAT SURAT WASIAT UNTUKKU" teriak Len (di hajar Kenny).

**XXX THE END XXX**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CUT ! CUT ! CUT !**

Kenny : Woi, kok jadi begini sih ni fic…?!

Len : Mana gue tau

Kenny : Siapa yang nulis scenario?

All chara Vocaloid and all OC : *nunjuk Kenji*

Kenji : AMPUN MAS! *kabur*

**Okey we start this fic again !**

Lalu Len menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kenny, dan tiba-tiba saja si Kenny terjatuh dengan iler yang membasahi seluruh mukanya.

"Ya elah, ni anak tidur pula" batin Len

"Oh iya, gua kerjain aja" ucap Len

Lalu akhirnya Len pergi memasak air, dia menunggu selama 30 menit baru di taruh di ember, lalu akhirnya ia pergi ke ruangan tempat tadi Kenny tidur tadi dan mulai bersiap-siap.

3

2

1

CRASH !

Yap dugaan kalian benar, Len menyiram Kenny dengan air panas yang di panaskan selama 30 menit.

Dan inilah yang di tunjukkan oleh _Mirai Nikki_ milikKenny.

**Selasa 13 November [14 : 30]**

**Aku menyuruh Len untuk menginap di rumahku karena orang tuaku pergi ke luar kota.**

**Selasa 13 November [14 : 35]**

**Yuca datang untuk memintaku mengajari pr mate yang tidak dia mengerti (tadi aku dan dia sudah berpapasan di toko buku, dan dia memintaku mengajari pr).**

**Selasa 13 November [14 : 35]**

**Aku membantu Yuca mengerjakan prnya walaupun aku tidak mengerti**

**Selasa 13 November [14 : 50]**

**Len datang ke rumahku untuk menginap karena aku yang menyuruhnya tadi.**

**Selasa 13 November [14 : 53]**

**Aku mempersilahkan Len masuk (kenapa jam 14 : 53? Karena tadi Kenny ngobrol sebentar dengan Len di depan pintu).**

**Selasa 13 November [14 : 54]**

**Len masuk ke rumahku dan membaca **_**manga **_**Mirai Nikki, sedangkan aku masih mengajari Yuca.**

**Selasa 13 November [14 : 58]**

**Len membuka kedokku di depan para Readers dan Yuca, bahwa aku lemah terhadap pelajaran mate.**

**Selasa 13 November [14 : 59]**

**Aku pundung di pojokan.**

**Selasa 13 November [15 : 10]**

**Yuca pulang dan berpamitan dengan Len, dia tidak berpamitan dengan ku Karena aku masih pundung di pojokan.**

**Selasa 13 November [15 : 10]**

**Len menghampiriku, dan mengetahui aku tertidur**

**Selasa 13 November [15 : 10]**

**Len berniat mengerjaiku dan segera merebus air**

**Selasa 13 November [15 : 40]**

**Len menyiramiku air panas yang di masaknya selama 30 menit, aku mati **

**DEAD END**

**CUT ! (Again) **

**Jangan hiraukan yang di atas, kali ini kita benar-benar kembali ke cerita.**

"Arghh…! Panas ! Len apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Kenny kepanasan.

"Ehehe… kau hebat sekali masih hidup" cengir Len.

"Sialan" Kenny emosi

Lalu akhirnya Kenny dan Len masuk ke kamar Kenny untuk menaruh tas Len.

"Wow, kamar lu keren Ken" Len kagum dengan kamar Kenny karena isinya _manga _sama novel semua.

"Tentu, kamar gue gitu loh.."

"Tapi.. kenapa novelnya Sherlock Holmes semua?" tanya Len sweatdrop.

"Iya, gue kan Sherlockian" ucap Kenny.

"Oh.."

Lalu akhirnya si Len sama Kenny keluar lagi dari kamar Kenny, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk malam nanti.

Mereka pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli makanan, tetapi (ada tapinya) saat di tengah jalan. Mereka… (ayo tebak dulu apa yang terjadi, baru scrool ke bawah).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu dengan Lenka dan Rinto (Ada yang benar? Jika benar silahkan katakan di Review #jikamau).

"Hai Len-kun~" sapa Lenka dengan muka polos.

"Lenka~chan" ucap Len dengan penuh mempesona.

Lalu akhirnya dua cinta yang selama ini berpisah bertemu di sebuah kota di Tokyo. Di tengah hujan akhirnya mereka saling berlarian untuk mendekati satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan di tengah hujan.

Di tengah hujan mereka berpelukan dengan sangat mesra, rasanya mereka tidak ingin di lepaskan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**CUT ! CUT ! CUT ! **

"Hai Len-kun~" sapa Lenka dengan hangat.

"Cih, hentikan. Kau membuatku jiji" owhhh… sapaan Lenka di balas dengan jiji para pemirsa, bayangkan saja. Anda sedang memanggil orang yang anda sukai dengan hangat. Dan hanya di balas dengan ucapan 'JIJI' pasti menyakitkan bukan? Yah, itulah yang sedang di rasakan Lenka sekarang.

"Cih, beraninya kau mengatai Lenka dengan ucapan jiji" tiba-tiba Rinto murka dan akhirnya matanya yang tadinya berwarna kuning muda, kini berubah menjadi warna merah pekat.

Dia mengambil sebuah pedang yang keluar tiba-tiba dari tangannya dan dia langsung berlari ke arah Len untuk menusuknya. Tapi untungnya dewi fortuna berpihak pada Len.

Di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap, tidak. Bahkan sangat gelap, Kenny dan Len hanya bisa celingak-celinguk dengan keadaan mereka.

"Kalian tenang saja, sekarang Rinto dan Lenka sedang tidak ada di sini" ucap sesosok wanita dengan rambut pink, dan baju seperti jubah yang memiliki topi belakang yang menutupi mukanya, dan celana hitam panjang.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Len.

"_Bokuwa,_Meigurine Luka" ucap wanita itu, atau kita sebut saja Luka.

"Oh, _Ore namae _Kagamine Len _Yoroshiku_"

"Aku sudah tahu itu.." ucap Luka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Len mulai heran dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Sebenarnya, kita itu sudah berteman sejak lama"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" Len heran

**Flashback ON **

Bisa di lihat, sekarang ada Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, Miku, Kaito, Lenka, dan Rinto sedang ada di sebuah ruangan yang putih dengan sebuah meja besar yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Rin, kembalikan pisangku !" ucap Len sambil berlari mengejar Rin.

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa" ledek Rin sambil terus berlari.

"Hei-hei, kalian jangan berisik. Rinto mau bicara tau" kata Kaito.

Akhirnya Rin dan Len kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan tiba-tiba Rinto terbang dan mengucapkan mantra-mantra.

"_negalatopus gimigatokus kamarijani kingaloja girikara girito SIMAKATTA !" _Rinto membaca mantranya dan semuanya langsung tertidur dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah bangun.

**Flashback OFF**

"Sekarang, aku ingat semuanya. Kita harus memberitahu Rin dan lainnya" ucap Len.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Gakupo sedang memberitahu mereka.." ucap Luka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dan langsung memberitahu kami?" tanya Len.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini"

"Eh? kenapa?"

"Aku ada di sini, Karena Rinto yang hanya beruntung saja bisa memanggil kalian ke sini, aku harap. Kalian bisa mengalahkan Rinto, karena dia sedang di kendalikan seseorang" jelas Luka panjang x lebar = rumus persegi panjang

"Tapi, bagaimana kami bisa mengalahkannya? Dia mempunyai kekuatan" ucap Len yang uda pasrah duluan sebelum berperang.

"Kalian itu mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi yang luar biasa, aku yakin Kenny bisa membantu kalian" ucap Luka sambil melirik ke arah Kenny.

Lalu akhirnya si Kenny yang dari tadi di kacangin pun angkat tangan, eh salah maksudnya angkat suara "Kau, tahu saja kalau aku adalah pembuat senjata" ucap Kenny, terpampang sebuah senyuman licik dari mulutnya.

"Eh? jadi lu pembuat senjata Ken?" ucap Len kaget.

"Iya"

"Aku sudah memberikan Gakupo letak markas Rinto, kalian berlatihlah. Keluarkan tenaga tersembunyi kalian, dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah melawan Rinto sebelum tenaga kalian sempurna!" seru Luka, dan tiba-tiba seluruhnya kembali lagi.

"Ken" panggil Len.

"Ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, gue akan rajin berlatih. Dan lu harus nge-bantu gua"

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

**Balas Review dulu~**

**To Kireina Yume :**

**Ehehe… Yuca memang OC-ku yang paling keren.. si Kenji emang mencurigakan, soalnya dari tampangnya aja uda mencurigakan -" Kenji : Apa hubungannya sama tampang KENNY?**

**To Gia-XY :**

**Yah.. soalnya si Kaitonya emang uda bego *di lempar es krim* nanti kapan-kapan kalo jalan-jalan di ajak deh… ini uda di usahain deskripsinya.. oh iya dan satu lagi KAPAN FIC SECOND LIFE UPDATE? *teriak pake toa***

**Higuchi Miko :**

**Iya, ini uda lanjut **

**To Akanemori : **

**Woke, saran di terima. Di fic chapter ini Rin lagi ga di munculin. Jadi cemburuannya di chap depan.**

**To AliyaPutrialya :**

**Eh? kepo? Engga kok. Thanks uda bilang ceritaku keren…**

**To Kagamine Laras :**

**Yup, benar. Kenji itu emang sebenarnya cuman pengen temenan sama Rin, tapi si Lennya aja yang terlalu berpikir negative, ini uda lanjut..**

**To Jessica :**

**-" girang amat lu, baru dateng uda ngakak aja, baru pertama kali gue ngeliat Reader's review tapi lupa mau ngomong apa *face palm***

**To Guest : **

**Thank's, ini uda update kilat...**

**Kenny : Hai **_**Minn'a **_**ketemu lagi sama Author GaJe ini**

**Kenji : Ya-ya-ya halo-halo *tampang males***

**Len : Weh, Loe kok bisa muncul di fic ini seh?**

**Rin : Iya, jadi peran penting lagi!**

**Kenny : Ehehe… iya, ini saran dari salah satu Reader's, tapi gue lupa namanya. Hehehe… #ditimpukinsendal**

**Yuca : **_**Arigato **_**bagi yang uda mau jadi Reader setia fic ini**

**Kenny : iya, sepertinya sih fic ini akan berakhir di chap depan TT_TT **

**Kenji : Oke! Jadi bagi para Reader yang baik hati**

**Kenny : REVIEW PLEASE *teriak pake mic* (karena pake toa udah terlalu mainstream)**


End file.
